


The Chronicles of Allie and Kou

by Fanwriter9101



Category: Original OCs - Fandom
Genre: Allie Clark, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kou Takashi, Love, My OCs, New York, Recovery, Romance, Vomiting, drug addict, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanwriter9101/pseuds/Fanwriter9101
Summary: The story of a roller coaster of a life between Allie and Kou. Kou is a recovering drug addict who falls head over heels for Allie. They begin dating and struggle with keeping Kou clean while also maintaining a relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

If you had told Allie Clark that she would met the love of her life behind her sister’s café dying of starvation, she would have given you a look and told you, you were crazy. That’s exactly what happened. Allie had just turned eighteen when Kougami Takashi had fallen into her life. She had just started her senior year of high school and was working at her sister’s café in Long Island. Nothing ever happened to Allie she lived a normal life and went with the flow of things. Kougami but goes Kou was the complete opposite addicted to drugs, an alcoholic, and homeless, Kou struggled in life, until he met Allie. After a horrible night and a beating Kou roomed the streets trying to find something to eat and somewhere to sleep. He got both of those things just by passing out in the back near the café dumpster. Allie was closing and taking the trash out when she saw him lying on his stomach he breathing labored. Allie almost screamed, keeping herself together she knelt and gently nudged him.  
“Hello? Are you okay?” Kou was about to reply but his stomach answered for him when it grumbled in hunger. Allie didn’t wait for him to reply, she helped him up into a standing position and brought him to a booth in the center of the café. Everything felt heavy and like in slow motion. She then went into the back to make something for him. Kou, who had been sitting at the booth overcome with exhaustion began falling asleep. Allie came back with some water and an egg sandwich.  
“I hope you like eggs.” Kou wasn’t going to complain he would eat anything. She sat down across from him as he took the sandwich it tasted like heaven.  
“You don’t have to do this; I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Kou said after he swallowed the first bite.  
“Don’t worry, my sister is the manger here I won’t get in trouble.” Allie assured him. “I’m Allison by the way but everyone calls me Allie.” She introduced herself.  
“Nice to meet you Allie, I’m Kougami but I go by Kou.”  
When he was finished eating Kou almost cried tears of joy he hadn’t had a full belly in a while.  
Allie looked over the young man’s body he had bruises and dried blood all over. She didn’t want to ask what happened but worried he was homeless.  
“Do you have a place to stay?” Allie asked quietly. Kou didn’t reply. “Why don’t you come home with me, I’ll let you shower, get you clean clothes, and you can even stay the night.” Kou could not believe how kind she was he was just a stranger, a homeless junkie.  
“I really shouldn’t, you’ve already done so much for me.” Kou thanked her before getting up and ready to leave. He was turning down a shower, he couldn’t remember the last time he showered with warm water and soap. Plus, the chance to sleep in real bed and clean clothes. He sighed.  
“Alright if I’m not imposing.” Kou couldn’t pass up the chance. Allie smiled and nodded she cleaned up Kou’s plate and finished locking up the café before heading out. They walked to Allie’s car the drive was quiet Kou fell asleep in the passenger seat, Allie tapped him awake. The two got out of the car and went up the driveway to the house.  
“I still live with my family, but they are probably asleep right now.” She informed Kou. He got tense for a minute. What if her parents found out? The way Allie was acting it seemed like she had a good relationship with her family.  
“This is nice.” Kou admired the dining room. They went upstairs to Allie’s side of the house. Across the hall was the bathroom and guest bedroom  
“Here’s the bathroom.” Allie opened the door and turned the light on. “I’ll grab you some of my brother’s clothes and you can use whatever soap you want.” Allie told him.  
“Thank you, if you could put in on the counter that would be great.” Kou told her. Allied nodded and went to her room grabbing a t-shirt and basketball shorts and a towel. Entering the bathroom steam had already collected on the mirror Kou stood under the warm water for a couple of minutes before washing. Allie placed everything on the bathroom counter before going off to the guest room and making Kou’s bed up. About twenty minutes later Kou came out of the bathroom drying his hair off looking for Allie.  
“Allie?” Kou called for her.  
“In here” She replied putting the comforter on the bed. “I know it’s not much.” Allie motioned to the plain bed in the center of the room.  
“It’s a lot better than what I’m used to.” Kou stated. “Thank you again.”  
“You’re welcome, if you need anything I’m right next door.” Allie went off to her room and soon fell asleep. Kou who had been exhausted couldn’t fall asleep, he kept thinking about where he was going to go after tonight, no way could he impose on Allie again. He did eventually fall asleep.  
Kou woke up the next morning before Allie and took off before she woke up. When Allie did wake up she walked into the guest room, no sign of Kou. She worried for a little bit but knew he must have felt embarrassed and Allie understood.  
Later that afternoon she went into work like nothing ever happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Kou wondered the streets just as the sun was coming up, he shivered in the shorts and t-shirt, it was December after all. Snow began falling but the shelters weren’t going to be opening anytime soon. Desperate to get out of the cold Kou walked until he found an empty building. Soon dozing off he awoke midafternoon feeling hungry again he walked around thinking of going back to the café where it was warm and comforting. Kou walked through the front door. Allie was behind the counter making orders and serving customer’s he took a seat in his booth not even knowing if Allie had noticed him. Sure, enough she did. When things quieted down she came over with soup and some tea he was shivering in the booth. 

“Hi, I didn’t think you were coming back.” Allie said. 

“It’s really cold outside.” He informed her. “I’m sorry to keep imposing.” Allie took his hand almost to tell him to shut up. 

“You are not imposing I’m just happy I can help.” Her warm smiled melted his heart was this love? He thought. Thanking Allie for the food he stood up to leave.

“Kou, anytime you want something to eat or just somewhere to go you can come here.” Allie told him. He nodded in reply and walked out. Later that night Allie left warm clothes outside the back of the café with a note. Kou found it when he came around back after the café had closed. 

For the next few weeks Kou would pop in to eat and talk to Allie for a bit, he wanted to ask her out so badly but didn’t have enough courage or anything to provide for her. What kind of boyfriend would he be?

When Christmas time rolled out Kou came by and saw the sign on the door, the employees were down at the soup kitchen feeding the homeless. Kou smiled he knew it was Allie’s idea. He wanted to see her, so he walked all the way to the kitchen. Going inside he saw her bright beaming face. Taking a seat in the back he watched her, she was so friendly and kind. When the line died down he went up. 

“Kou! Hi.” Allie greeted. 

“Hi, thanks for the clothes, I really appreciate it.” He smiled back at her.

“Of course, glad I can help keep you warm.” Allie poured him some soup and went to take a break, so she could sit with him. 

“How does Allie know that guy?” Lexi, her older sister asked. 

“No idea, he comes into the café a lot, wonder if he’s a friend.” Nick, her brother replied. 

“So, this is what you do on Christmas?” Kou asked.

“No, this is actually the first time we’ve done something like this. You gave me the idea. I wanted to make a difference even if it was for one day.” Allie told him. He couldn’t believe how sweet and pure Allie was there needed to be more people like her. 

“You’re amazing you know that.” Allie couldn’t help but blush. 

After they finished serving everyone Kou stayed back and helped clean up before they packed up and left. 

“Merry Christmas Allie.” 

“Merry Christmas Kou hope to see you before the New Year.” She said bye and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this part does contain vomiting

Not much happened after Christmas, Kou came by but still didn’t have enough courage to ask Allie out. Then one night in January he finally felt ready to ask Allie on date. He waited until he knew it was the right time to go to the café. It was late in the evening perfect time to pull her aside and talk. It all came to a crashing halt.  
Kou had never met anyone in Allie’s family so when he walked up to the café he saw a guy, he was tall, dark brown hair, and skinny. Kou’s heart dropped. Allie looked happy she was laughing at a joke her brother Nick had said nothing more. To Kou he didn’t know that was her brother he came to the realization that he wasn’t good enough for Allie. The clothes he was wearing her bought by her. He couldn’t even afford a shirt at Goodwill. Kou spun around and took off towards his ally and got a hit of heroin before passing out for the night. 

The next morning when he woke up he felt like crap, starving, freezing, and was craving an egg sandwich from the café but that meant he would have to face Allie his stomach growled again. He thought maybe if it was his lucky day someone would have thrown out their sandwich. Going to the back by the dumpster he dug through Kou felt stupid, but he felt like if he saw Allie he would burst into tears. He loved her and barely knew her but if Allie loved someone else Kou didn’t want to get in the way which is why he was dumpster diving. 

Kou didn’t have much luck finding food what he found was bits and pieces. Sitting against the wall of the restaurant his stomach now hurting because whatever he ate was expired. The organ gurgled sickly as he belched a few times behind his hand. He needed to go back to his ally way from the café, so no one would see him. The back door opened, shit, too late. 

“Kou? Are you okay?” Allie knelt and looked at the sick man in front of her. He was pale shaky, and his stomach was twisting and turning something awful. 

“M’ not feeling too hot.” Kou shifted against the wall his arm going around his stomach as a cramp tore through his stomach. 

“Are you sick?” Allie put her hand up to his forehead, he didn’t feel warm. 

“Feel sick, somethings not agreeing with me.” He mumbled 

“What did you eat?” Kou turned away from her not wanting to say. “Kou you need to tell me, so I can help.” Allie didn’t know if he was having a reaction to something.

“I have leftovers from the garbage.” Kou spoke his voice breaking with emotion and his ears turned red. 

“Kou, you could have come in and I would have given you food, you know that.” Allie spoke she didn’t mean to sound mad, but it came off that way. Kou was over emotional at that point his stomach hurt and he wanted to curl up and die. 

“I know; I just feel like a bother.” He sighed. 

“Come on up, I’ll get you some stuff to make you feel better.” Allie stood up and helped Kou stand the movement caused his stomach to groan again. Walking into the café it was empty thank god Kou thought. He took a seat in his normal booth while Allie went to fix him something. 

As he sat his stomach twisted and turned nausea swirled in the pit of his gut. Allie came back with soup, water, and bread. Kou gagged when the smell hit him the idea of putting something in his body had him bolting to the bathroom. Allie was right behind him he stumbled into the bathroom Kou’s knees hit the ground and not a second later he heaved as the undigested food splashed into the toilet. Allie grabbed his long and held it back. Kou panted and then another wave hit him. Allie kept rubbing his back as he brought up more undigested food. 

After a couple minutes passed Kou’s stomach still ached and he just wanted to sleep. 

“I’m so sorry.” Kou hiccuped. 

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Allie whispered to him and kissed his cheek. “Why didn’t you ask for something fresh?” Allie asked. 

“I couldn’t face you, not after last night. You looked so happy with him and I’m not good enough for you.” Kou rambled on still looking over the toilet bowl. 

“What are you talking about?” Allie asked confused.

Kou turned to her. “You and that guy were talking and laughing I was coming to see you.” He explained. 

“Kou, that was my older brother Nick. He’s not my boyfriend.” Allie felt bad for laughing. 

Kou huffed and felt stupid as he shifted to move against the stall wall. 

A couple of minutes in silence Kou’s heart was racing. “Do you want to go out with me?” 

“Are you serious?” Allie smiled. “Yeah I’d love to.” Kou felt relief leave his body. Allie took Kou back to her house his stomach was still acting up but at least he hadn’t thrown up. Allie had him shower and sleep in a real bed. She knocked on the guest door before walking in. 

“Yeah come in.” Kou was sitting on the bed drying his hair when she walked in. He had on a pair of sweats but no shirt. Scars covered his chest and torso as well as his arms. Allie had never noticed before. 

“I just wanted to come check up on you make sure you were okay.” Kou smiled at her kindness. 

“My stomach still hurts a bit I don’t feel like I’m ganna puke.” He replied. 

Allie nodded. “If you need anything you know where to find me.” She kissed the top of his head before heading off to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

The day of Allie and Kou’s first date Kou was trying to figure out how he could look nice for Allie with having no money to his name. He barely knew her brother so asking him for clothes was a no go. He had jeans and an old long sleeve shirt but that was it, it was going to have to do. 

Allie got done at the café early thanks to Lexi covering for her. She was nervous but excited it had been a while since her last date. Kou came, and they walked over to the park it was cold but felt nice 

Kou had a blanket set up and Lexi helped him set up a picnic under the stars.

“This is really nice.” Allie beamed. 

“I know it’s not much.” He admitted. 

“Kou, it’s perfect.” She kissed his check. The two sat on the blanket and got to really know each other. 

“So, I don’t think I even know how old you are.” Kou said coming to the realization. 

“Eighteen, I’m a senior in high school. What about you?” 

“Twenty-two, never went to high school.” He told her. 

“You know I’ve always had a thing for older guys.” Allie laughed. 

“Oh really?” Kou chuckled. “Well you are in luck because I am older.” He smiled. 

“Tell me more about you, your favorite color, favorite book, movie. I want to know everything.” Allie moved closer to Kou. He sighed knowing he wasn’t ready to tell Allie everything. 

“My favorite color is black; I don’t really have a favorite book or movie. I’ve been homeless since I was about thirteen was in foster care before that after losing my stepmom and dad in a car accident. Since then it’s just been me trying to get through life.” Kou simply told her. Allie was quiet for a moment. 

“I had no idea.” Of course, she didn’t know. “I’m sorry I asked.” 

“No, no don’t be sorry you and are together it’s okay to ask.” Kou stated and held her hand.

“You mean, you want to be with me, like you are my boyfriend?” Allie asked her heart racing she had never had a real relationship before.

“Only if you’ll be my girlfriend.” He smiled and kissed her check.

They talked a bit more it got late and colder. Kou decided they take a walk and head to a little coffee shop with the little bit of money he got he bought Allie a small hot chocolate. 

“Best first date ever.” Kou smiled and held her hand. He was in love. 

A month into their relationship Kou was coming around every day to see Allie it took a bit of convincing, but Lexi agreed to hire Kou at the café busting table and washing dishes it was his first full time job. He was also good with the customers. Allie only worked part time because of school. Kou started at seven in the morning to seven at night making ten an hour. While it wasn’t a lot it was the most Kou had ever made in his life. A month into working he moved into Nick’s apartment, got a cell phone (a basic flip phone for the time being) and Allie helped him get his license. Allie was so proud of him, but he couldn’t had done it without her. Everything was falling perfectly into place and Kou couldn’t be happier

Allie’s school year was ending with prom around the corner and graduation a few weeks away she was excited. Not only was she going to be done with school, but she had Kou to share all the big moments with. With the help of Lexi and Nick, Kou arranged a promposal and of course Allie said yes. Allie’s mom took Kou and her shopping for an outfit for Kou it would be the first time he wore a suit since the funeral for his dad and stepmom. It was bitter sweet for him. 

Allie choice a simple long dark blue dress and had her hair in loose curls. As she walked down the stairs to see Kou his long hair in a bun he cleaned up nice. Allie was excited to take Kou she had told her friends all about him and they were excited to meet him too. 

The dance was fantastic the two had an amazing time and at the end of the night Allie was sad it was over. Kou spent the night in the guest room and the next day Allie and Kou went to work together. 

At the end of June Allie graduated high school Kou was extremely proud she made it father then he did. Allie decided to go to community college and get her AA she would transfer to Washington DC to finish off her college career, Allie didn’t tell Kou she wasn’t sure if she was going to go through with it. 

Mid-June Allie’s parents moved out of their Long Island home and moved to Hoboken, New Jersey to be closer to Allie’s grandparents. Allie found a nice apartment near her college and work Kou helped Allie move into her new place. With the help of her parents she was able to take the living room furniture since her parent’s new house was smaller. 

That summer was one she will never forget. With Kou working he saved up enough money and took Allie and some of her friends to Coney Island. Kou had only ever been to Coney Island to sleep under the boardwalk before meeting Allie. If Allie and Kou weren’t working or sleeping, they were down at the beach or pool spending every minute together. 

On day Allie decided to take Kou shopping for clothes, he didn’t mind going to Goodwill they had good shirts for only a few dollars. Kou being as simple as he is got a few plain t-shirts and a couple graphic shirts. Along with jeans, socks, a new hoodie, and two long sleeve shirts. Allie decided she would take Kou to target to get him new swim trucks. 

“So this is how it feels to support yourself with money.” He said to Allie as they browsed the aisles. 

“You sure only a few shirts are enough?” Allie asked looking through the basket. 

“Yeah I only need like five or six, I can do laundry and when I get more money I’ll get more shirts. You can jeans more than once ya know.” Kou told her. 

“True, I guess I’m used to doing laundry every other week.” She replied. Allie of course had more clothes, Kou was just getting established, 

The day before Allie was about to go back to school, Allie and Kou went to the beach the two were sitting in the sand after a day of swimming.

“So, I found an apartment.” Allie told him. 

“Oh yeah?” Kou turned to her, “that’s awesome.” Allie wanted to ask Kou to move in with her, but he had such a good thing going at Nick’s she figured it would be best to wait a bit, she also didn’t want to rush things between them.


	5. Chapter 5

In August Allie moved into her apartment, it was within walking distance of both her school and the café of course Kou helped her moved in and come over a lot he spent a few nights with her until school started. The night of her first day school she came home to find her apartment empty Kou and she had planned for him to come over after he was done with work, he was supposed to get off at six but by eight she hadn’t heard from him. Allie was worried it wasn’t like him to not answer his phone since getting it. When Allie was about to call Lexi, she showed up to the apartment. 

“Have you seen Kou?” Lexi asked as soon as Allie opened the door. 

“No, I was just about to call you he was supposed to come over but isn’t answering his phone.” Allie told her sister. 

“He never showed up for work, when was the last time you talked to him?” Now Allie was worried, she didn’t know about Kou’s heroin or alcohol addiction. 

“Last night.” Allie felt tears fall. “Lexi, we need to find him have you called Nick?”

“Yeah, he didn’t come home after the beach trip yesterday.” Lexi informed her. 

“What? That’s over twenty-four hours! Lexi when were you going to tell me?” Allie began to get upset.

“I thought he was here I didn’t know.” Allie walked to the counter grabbed her keys and went out to her car she didn’t even know where to start looking. Allie didn’t know the streets like Kou did. 

Kou didn’t know what was wrong with him things were going well he was happy with Allie, had a job, so why did he feel the need to get high? He wasn’t craving heroin he just wanted something. Now that he had money he could get something good. 

Passing through ally ways dealers calling out to him he just ignored them until his dealer showed up. 

“Long time no see Kougami.” Kou tired to moved around him but he blocked his path. “Where do you think you’re going, you still owe me!”

“Come on Anthony I thought we were even.” Kou told him trying to act relaxed and play it off. Anthony grabbed his shirt and threw him against the wall. 

“No, we are not even, you owe me, and my guys two grand now pay up!” 

“I don’t have the money right now okay.” Kou put his hands up in defense and was kneeling.

“You never were a good lair.” Anthony kicked him hard in his ribs. Kou fell to the ground and cradled his ribs. “I’ve seen you working in that little café with your little girlfriend. If you don’t pay up, we will take it out on her.” Anthony turned to leave. “We’ll be over there better hurry.” Kou jumped to his feet as Anthony turned around Kou punched him the face. Two guys tackled Kou to the ground as they began beating him kicking him holding him down, so he wouldn’t get away. 

“If you touch her I swear to god I’ll fuck you both up!” Kou screamed. 

“Says the man lying on the ground being beaten.” Anthony laughed. “Let’s go boys.” They left Kou in the ally beaten and bruised. If he didn’t hurry over to Allie she would be as good as dead. Dragging his achy body back over he found the café in normal condition he hurried over to the apartment. 

Allie drove all over trying to find Kou showing people his picture and giving a description. No luck. Feeling exhausted and emotional she drove home. Lexi offered to keep looking. Allie pulled into the parking lot of her complex got out of the car and began walking to her door. Kou was sitting against the wall waiting for her.

“Kou! Oh my god I was worried sick!” She knelt to see him. His face bruised, and he had his arm around his midsection. “What the hell happened?” Allie asked pushing his hair out of his face. 

“I don’t know, I was craving it so badly I just wanted one hit and then I ran into my dealer.” Kou turned his face he was embarrassed, ashamed, and in pain.

“Dealer? Kou what are you talking about?” Allie asked afraid to know the answer.

“I’m a damn druggie Allie, I’ve been using heroin on and off since I was sixteen.” He cried out. 

“Come up let’s get you up.” Allie helped Kou to his feet his ribs ached, and he was exhausted. “Go take a shower and get cleaned up.” She ordered. Kou went into Allie’s bathroom and took a hot shower to help ease his pain. Allie tried to process everything, her boyfriend uses not used heroin. What was she going to do? 

Kou shuffled out of the shower and joined Allie on the couch. 

“I’m sorry I scared you. Sometimes I don’t think.” He told her. Allie nodded too upset to say anything. He tried to hold her hand, but she wouldn’t let him. 

“You can sleep in the guest bedroom tonight.” Allie told him before getting up and going to her room shutting the door and sliding down to cry.


End file.
